


My Chroncles of Darkness Museings amd short storie

by Konradleijon



Category: Chronicles of Darkness - Fandom, Mage: The Awakening
Genre: Awakening, Brainwashing, Gen, manchurian agent, the god machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradleijon/pseuds/Konradleijon
Summary: Here’s my chronclies





	My Chroncles of Darkness Museings amd short storie

Let’s be really on the nose and call her Sophia. Sophia had a a Good upper middle class Childhood with loving parents,

She often muses how Lucky she is

All right siblings, she was mildly Flighty,Lazy Being diagnosed with Clinical Depression and Autism in her teens, as a Child, and was in the 98th Percentile of All Children In America in Reading, and took a Keen Interest In Politics and Folklore .. 

 

Mostly normal except that when her grandfather a WW2 Medic who had fallen into a rut of Drinking and melcholy .so he Made a deal with a Demon for the parentage of his children. He failed so deeply as a Father so why not? 

Because of the deal she has the Don’t I Know You? Embed.  
She knows that random Strangers are more likely to act nice to her. But she just chalks it up to Looks, and Luck.

She caught the attention of the GM when she was 14 .

who then Diverts some Minor Anarchic Analysis infrastructures into studying her Local area, and Slowly completes Her Cipher

 

Because of her Intellect and admitted laziness she Crashed with her parents, one day she goes outside for some fresh air. 

Our she thought she saw someone who needed help., in Subzero Weather gets stuck and Awakens Because it’s really Cold and she starts Suffering hyperthermia and Awakens into a Mage of the (IDK path Maybe you can build suggestions?) 

After that Queer experience she musters up enough Energy to find help or shelter.

She’s Scared and tries to pretend This shit never happened the Nawing Urg to Find Mysteries. Finds a crappy House to live in For privacy local 

But The God-Machine then gets Interested more so and Sends a Guardian Angel to keep watch over her.  
Working title “Helen”

And also finds a Cabel of similar Losers of novice mages 

And sets up ‘Mysteries’ for her to solve Kind off like a Easter egg hunt party. And often killing two birds with one stone. With more “natural” Occult PhenomenaA


End file.
